The Great Tour
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: The members of Houkago Tea Time have been selected to collaborate with Frankie Valli and The Four Seasons in Newark,New Jersey.


Yui Hirasawa entered the classroom with excitement where her friends were. "Hello my fellow BFFs. I have some wonderful news," Yui cheered. "What is it?" Ritsu Tainaka asked. "I have just received a private email from the manager of an Italian American band known as Frankie Valli and The Four Seasons better known as Jersey Boys," said Yui. "Shut up!" Mio Akiyama shouted happily. "Really? What for?" Azusa Nakano wondered. "The manager said in the email that we get to collaborate with the band for their special reunion in their hometown of Newark,New Jersey because the manager likes our music," Yui explained. "Alright! We finally get to meet another band," Tsumugi Kotobuki commented. "We can start packing tomorrow," Yui informed. The next day, the girls began packing. They then double-checked to see if they got what they needed. After that, they headed out to the airport. After passing security, they simply boarded the plane. Yui got the window seat next to Azusa. Ritsu also got the window seat next to Tsumugi and Mio. "I've always wanted to play old music," Ritsu complimented. "Yeah remember the oldies station?" Azusa recalled. "I sure do. I remember when they used to play fifties and sixties music back in the eighties and nineties," said Ritsu. "Well don't we all or at least most of us do," Yui answered. Later, Yui turned on the TV in the plane and watched Kiki's Delivery Service. Meanwhile, Ritsu turned on her TV in the plane and watched Kiniro Mosaic. Chips and juice were being served to every passenger. Hours later, the plane finally landed. The five girls removed their suitcases from the uplifted passenger cabin and stepped out of the plane after bowing to the pilot and the flight attendant. They then exited the Newark airport and called for an Uber. As soon as they went in the car, Yui stated the address of their destination. "So where are you girls visiting from?" The driver greeted. "We're from Kyoto,Japan," Azusa replied. "Are you girls close friends obviously?" The driver questioned. "We're actually a band together," said Ritsu. "Oh nice! So are you girls going on tour?" The driver wondered. "We kind of are. We flew here to collaborate with another band," Tsumugi explained. "What band?" The driver asked gaining curiosity. "Frankie Valli and The Four Seasons," Yui stated. "Oh hey. Talk about those wonderful memories," said the driver. "So what's the name of your band?" She continued. "We are called Houkago Tea Time," said Yui. "Nice. Well here's your destination," The driver commented. The five girls gathered their suitcases from the trunk and headed to the front door. Azusa rang the doorbell. The door opened revealing Frankie Valli himself. "Oh it's you girls," he said. "Yes it's us," said Ritsu. "Come on in," said Frankie. The five girls entered the house and gazed at its nostalgia. Frankie then led the five girls to their guest bedroom. It only had two beds so the other three girls had to sleep on the floor but at least the room came with sleeping bags. The five girls started unpacking their suitcases. Frankie then led the girls to the dining room where they had homemade hamburgers with fries. The next day, Frankie took the five girls with their instruments to his studio with his three bandmates: Bob Gaudio, Tommy Devito, and Nick Massi. "This is the Houkago Tea Time band," Frankie introduced. "Hi I'm Yui Hirasawa," said Yui. "I'm Azusa Nakano," said Azusa. "I'm Tsumugi Kotobuki," said Tsumugi. "I'm Ritsu Tainaka. "And I'm Mio Akiyama," said Mio. "So where do we start?" Yui questioned. "Well we can start with our first hit song Sherry," Tommy suggested. "What key should we play it in?" Azusa noted. "Let's play it in the key of B flat major," Bob selected. After counting five seconds, they started playing the song. They played it at least twice just for perfection. The next song they rehearsed was Big Girls Don't Cry. They played it in the key of G major. "That was awesome!" Ritsu cheered. "I think we're ready for your concert reunion," said Azusa. "Let's play one more song," Bob mentioned. "How 'bout Working My Way Back To You?" Nick suggested. "Sure. What key?" Mio asked. "Let's play it in F major," Frankie commanded. After counting five to eight seconds, they started playing the song. The members of the two bands went to Frankie's house and ate homemade teriyaki chicken fried rice for dinner with ginger ale. The next day, the five girls set up their instruments on stage and played by themselves for a few minutes before Frankie Valli and The Four Seasons appeared on the stage and performed their songs. After the reunion concert, the members of the two bands sat by a table for meet and greets and signing autographs.


End file.
